deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Mattias Nilsson (Mercenaries) vs Akemi Homura (Madoka)
Mattias Nilsson, the lethal mercenary who solves every problem through the use of explosives VS Akemi Homura, the anime magical girl who makes up for her lack of offensive abilities with stolen military hardware. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Mattias Nilsson Mattias Nilsson is a Swedish mercenary formerly in the employ of the PMCs Tactical Solutions and Executive Operations. Before that, Nilsson was a member of the Swedish Lapland Rangers, and after that, a member of a biker gang who is currently wanted in his home country. Nilsson is known for being exceedingly enthusiastic in the deployment of explosives, armored vehicles, and air strikes, and lives for the excitement of his career, caring little for who he works for, but he does have a soft spot for the "little guy" just trying to get by and is loyal to his (few) real friends and allies. Akemi Homura Hailing from the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Akemi Homura is a dark deconstruction of the cliche anime "magical girl". Homura became a magical girl after making a contract with a mysterious cat-like creature known only as "Kyuubey", in exchange for the power to go back in time to prevent the death of her friend Madoka Kaname, going through several alternate time streams in her quest to save Madoka. Later in the series, Homura discovers there is more to her contract than what Kyuubey told her. Homura possesses the power of time travel and manipulation, as well as a "hammerspace", she uses to store her many stolen weapons. As Homura has no offensive magic, she uses her time manipulation powers to steal weapons such as assault rifles and rocket launchers from the Yakuza, JSDF, and U.S. military. =Note= In this battle, Homura will NOT be allowed to use time manipulation magic, only her "hammerspace" to store her weapons, and any magical strength enhancements she may use to wield them. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Rifle Butt (Mattias) When Mattias Nilsson fights up close and personal, he strikes his enemies with the butt of his rifle or whatever other weapon he is holding. Katana (Homura) Akemi Homura stole a katana from the Yakuza. The katana is a razor-sharp curved steel blade of 60-73 cm in length, made from a combination of hard and soft steel from optimum strength and sharpness. 119's Edge Akemi Homura's katana for its greater killing ability. Handguns Sig Sauer P226 (Mattias) The Sig Sauer P226 is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with a 15-round magazine. The weapon is similar to the earlier Sig Sauer P220, but with a larger capacity magazine. Desert Eagle (Akemi Homura) The Desert Eagle is a semi automatic .50 AE handgun jointly developed by Magnum Research and Israeli Military Industries. The weapon has a 7-round magazine. 119's Edge Mattias Nilsson's Sig Sauer, with its greater capacity and lower recoil making up for its lower stopping power. Assault Rifles XM8 Carbine (Mattias Nilsson) The XM8 was an experimental 5.56mm carbine that was cancelled by the US military, but nonetheless made an appearance in the Mercenaries series. The rifle has a rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute, and a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second. The weapon is equipped with an unmagnified reflex sight. Howa Type 89 (Homura) The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters Light Machine Guns QJY-88 (Mattias) The QJY-88 is a Chinese 5.8mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 650-700 rounds per minute and a range of 800-1000 meters. The QJY is fed by a 200-round belt. Its performance is similar to that of the M249 SAW, though it is much heavier. M29 SAW (Homura) The M249 SAW is the a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second. 119's Edge Homura's M249 SAW for its lighter weight and higher rate of fire. Rocket Launchers RPO-A Shmel (Mattias) The RPO-A is a Russian rocket launcher firing a 93mm thermobaric rocket capable of leveling small structures with a blast equivalent to a 107mm artillery round. The rocket has a range of about 1000 meters and is fired from a disposible tube. AT4 (Homura) The AT4 is an 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher with a maximum range of 2100 meters from a point target. The warhead is an armor-piercing shaped charge. 119's Edge Homura's AT4 has a greater range, making up for its lower power. Air Strikes/Artillery MOAB (Mattias Nilsson) The GBU-43/B Massive Ordnance, Air Blast or MOAB is a massive 22,600-pound fuel-air bomb with a filling of 18,700 pounds of H-6, Tritonal, and fuel cocktails, creating a blast capable of leveling nine city blocks. The MOAB's extreme power has earned it the nickname "Mother of All Bombs". Type 88 Surface-to-Ship Missile Battery x2(Homura) The Type-88 is a JSDF land-based anti-ship battery, with a 150-200 kilometer range and radar guidance system. Each launcher holds six missiles. Homura has access to two of these launchers, which she summons from her "Hammerspace", and seems to be able to control them without touching the controls. 119's Edge Mattias's MOAB, for its greater destructive power =X-Factors= Battle ends Thursday 9/15. =Battle= Akemi Homura walked into the Venezuelan villa that Mattias Nilsson was using as a headquarters. Homura grabbed an M249 SAW and placed it against the round "shield" on her arm, the weapon disappearing into her "hammerspace". Suddenly, Homura's magic got low, and the time stop ran out. Mattias Nilsson ran at Homura and tried to disable her with his rifle butt, but Homura blocked with her katana and fled, drawing her Desert Eagle and firing back at Nilsson as she ran out the door, missing all her shots. Nilsson returned fire with his Sig, but also missed as Homura exited the villa with Nilsson giving chase. Homura had just climbed on top of the front gate and fired her AT4 at Nilsson, missiing and instead destroying a sports car that had belonged to the villa's former owner, Venezuelan billionaire turned dictator Ramon Solano. Nilsson returned fire with his RPO-A Shmel, blowing up the gate, but not injuring Homura, who fled across the Maricaibo Coast Highway, up a gravel road to an abandoned quarry. Suddenly, missiles fell from the skies as Nilsson ran accross the road. The Type-88 missiles destroyed several civilian vehicles and blew craters in the highway. Nilsson, however, survived the barrage and crossed through the carnage and walked up the mountainside on the other side of the road. From his vantage point, Nilsson could see two JSDF Type 88 Anti-Ship Missile Launchers, with Homura standing behind them. Nilsson got out his XM8 and fired off a smoke grenade from the underbarrel launcher. "Now begins Ragnarok!", Nilsson said as the grenade landed amongst the launchers. "Roger, we have your target", an MC-130 pilot said to Nilsson over the radio. Homura fled up other side of the quarry as a massive bomb landed in the quarry. The MOAB destroyed both of Homura's missile batteries in a massive ball of fire. Homura, however, was still alive, and fired her M249 SAW at Nilsson, grazing his shoulder. Nilsson replied with his QJY, missing Homura. Homura fired a long burst at Nilsson, who took cover behind a rock. As Homura reloaded her SAW, Nilsson fired his RP0 again, but the shot went wide, the blast wave knocking over, but not killing Homura. Nilsson walked over to Homura and used the zip-cuffs he normally used to subdue HVTs to bind her. "I've been interested in how my weapons have been disappearing", Nilsson said to her, "Explain yourself". Homura explained herself, saying "You may not believe me", before explaining that she was a "magical girl, and explained about some cat-like creature called Kyubey that betrayed her after she made a contract with him. "I'm not sure I belive you, but I guess I'm not the only one who's been fucked over in a contract", Nilsson said, "If what you say is true, I'll let you have a few weapons, but first, you have to steal me a nuclear bunker buster. Only the U.S. and China ever made them, quite frankly, I don't care which who you steal it from. But, if I see you stealing from me again, I will kill you". "You have yourself a deal, now get me out of these cuffs", Homura said. Nilsson undid the zip cuffs, and kept his weapon trained on Homura as she left. Three months later' Homura arrived at the Solono villa. "I heard the news story of about the stolen Chinese nuke, I'm assuming you have it", Nilsson asked. "Right here", Homura said as she pressed her shield, A Chinese-made nuclear bunker buster on an ordnance cart appearing in front of them. "All right that's your end of the deal", Homura said, "You have the ordnance I wanted". Nilsson lead Homura into the garage of the villa, where Homura collected a couple MOABs, a Chinese MLRS, an Abrams tank, and assorted small arms. As Homura left the Nilsson's villa, Nilsson pushed the ordnance cart into the hanger. Now he just had to get the bomb loaded on Misha's Sukhoi and he could take care of Solano's hardened bunker. Notes I didn't feel like killing off either character, However, I still count a "subdue and capture" as a win for Mattias. Category:Blog posts